memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Economic parlance
Economic parlance refers to the parlance (i.e. terminology or idioms) originating in the subject of economics. Currency "Feel like a million bucks" To feel like a million bucks meant to feel really good. In 2374, while advising Odo on how he could win Kira Nerys's heart, Vic Fontaine suggested he exchange his Bajoran Militia uniform for something a little more classy, assuring him, "there's nothing like a tuxedo to make you feel like a million bucks." ( ) "Lining one's pockets (with latinum)" To line one's pockets with money was to be the one paying somebody a lot for something. In 2371, Quark expressed his desire to remain with Ornithar, confident that the Karemma wouldn't turn him over to the Dominion despite his loyalties, seeing as the Ferengi was the one lining Ornithar's pockets. ( ) According to the Regent of Palamar, arms dealers had no scruples or passions beyond lining their own pockets, unlike or Quark, whom he regarded as honorable when doing business with them in 2373. ( ) In 2375, Quark petitioned the Blessed Exchequer to "Continue to bless my bar with a steady stream of thirsty customers whose pockets are lined with latinum". among other boons. ( ) Gambling "Bet you credits to navy beans" To bet (someone) credits to navy beans meant to put up something of high value against an equal number of relatively worthless items. Metaphorically, it indicated one's strong belief that the statement which followed was true. A Federation variation on "dollars to doughnuts", this referred to wagering something of value against something relatively worthless – in other words, "I'll bet you anything..." In 2267, DeSalle was willing to bet credits to navy beans that using 's impulse engines to crash the starship into a force field surrounding them could at least manage to put a dent in it, if not break through it. ( ) "Even money" For something to be even money was for either outcome to be as likely as the other, thereby winning a gambler as much as they bet. In 2366, Geordi La Forge claimed that the risk factor for a positive or negative outcome in a risky maneuver he planned were even money. ( ) "In for a penny, in for a pound" To be in for a penny, in for a pound was to continue to participate in an endeavor whether the stakes were high or low. In 2365, Jean-Luc Picard summed up Data's suggestion that he could personally deliver a message to the Dremans, rather than transmitting it remotely, as the crew of the being "in for a penny, in for a pound". ( ) In 2373, Kathryn Janeway used the expression when the Nezu ambassador asked for 's help, but was reluctant for the starship's crew to put their lives at risk. When asked what it meant, Janeway replied, "It's a Human expression, Ambassador, and it means we're not leaving you now." ( ) "Money says" To have money say something was to bet money that something was true or false. Metaphorically, it meant that someone was very sure of something. In 2375, when it was uncertain whether Worf had made it to the 's escape pod or not, Quark said, "My money says he did." ( ) "Penny-ante operator" A penny-ante operator was an individual or organization whose power was limited. In 2268, James T. Kirk referred to Bela Okmyx as a penny-ante operator compared to the Federation. ( "Play your cards a little closer to your vest" To play your cards a little closer to your vest was to hide one's cards from being read by other players. Metaphorically, it meant to keep one's emotions and strategies a secret. In 2375, Luther Sloan suggested Julian Bashir play his cards a little closer to his vest by not giving away his emotions so readily through facial expressions, namely his surprise at seeing Sloan.( ) "Play your cards right" To play one's cards right was to make the best use of the cards one had to achieve a desired outcome. Metaphorically, it meant any actions which would create a certain result. In 1986, Kirk suggested that if he and Spock played their cards right, they might be able to find out from Dr. Gillian Taylor when George and Gracie were leaving the Cetacean Institute. Spock, ever the literalist, questioned how playing cards would accomplish that. ( ) "Put your latinum where your mouth is" To put your latinum where your mouth is was a variation on the phrase "put your money where your mouth is". It was used as encouragement for somebody to act on a belief they claimed to have by risking something on its being true. In 2375, after hearing The Doctor assert that Seven of Nine would bring Kadi ambassador Tomin to a reception Neelix was hosting in the ambassador's honor, charming him completely, Tom Paris told the doctor to put his latinum where his mouth was. If she did as The Doctor said she would, without diplomatic incident, he'd work double shifts in sickbay for the next month. If not, he'd get a month's reprieve. ( ) "Show all one's cards" To show all one's cards was to expose one's card playing strategy. Metaphorically, it meant to give away one's secrets. In 2374, Julian Bashir handily lost a tongo game to Quark following the Ferengi's musings about lost opportunities for romance with Jadzia Dax. When Bashir asked Quark if he had meant what he said about Dax being his one chance for romantic bliss, Quark quipped, "Doctor, you don't expect me to show you all my cards, do you?" ( ) "Up the ante" To up the ante meant to raise the stakes in a game. Metaphorically, it meant to increase the level of destruction or peril. In 2373, Kira Nerys claimed Michael Eddington had upped the ante in the ongoing Maquis conflict by attacking the Cardassian colony on Veloz Prime with stratospheric torpedoes containing cobalt diselenide, a nerve agent that was fatal to Cardassians. ( ) See also * Latinum stairway Category:Slang Category:Economics